1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated fin for integrally assembled heat exchangers which are integrally arranged next to each other, each having a plurality of tubes and corrugated fins which are arranged alternatively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A corrugated fin for integrally assembled heat exchangers is described in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. (Tokkaihei) 09-61081 and (tokkaihei) 11-142079. In theses prior arts, the integrally assembled heat exchangers are for different uses, including a plurality of tubes and corrugated fins, each having a first fin portion and a second fin portion respectively for the heat exchangers, which are arranged alternatively and piled up. The first and second corrugated fin portions are connected by a connecting portion, which is formed with slits in order to suppress heat transfer between the adjacent heat exchangers through the connecting portion.
However, the above-described conventional corrugated fin has problems in sufficiently decreasing a heat transfer amount between the heat exchangers through the connecting portion because the connecting portion is too short to radiate heat therefrom sufficiently, although the slits can decrease the heat transfer amount between the heat exchangers to some extent.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a corrugated fin for integrally assembled heat exchangers that overcomes the foregoing drawbacks and can improve heat radiation performance in a connecting portion that connects fin portions of a corrugated fin respectively used for the heat exchangers, suppressing heat transfer between the adjacent heat exchangers.